Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -\dfrac{1}{2} \times 39\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -\dfrac{1}{2} \times 100\% = -50\%$ Now we have: $ -50\% \times 39\% = {?} $ $ -50\% \times 39\% = -19.5 \% $